Brake Loose From The Same RoxasZexion
by Rainbow.Sxting
Summary: Roxas Zexion yaoi typical highschool. hate to love romance. steamy ;


Okay everyone, this is my first KH fanfic so please don't get pissed at me.

The Coupling is Roxas + Zexion. I know its not canon blah blah blah but I like the idea anyway.

The type of fanfic this is is alternate universe and OOC.

"Good Morning Hentouki!" blared an alarm clock. On the bed across the room from the radio alarm clock slept Roxas. His blonde hair a mess and his eyes puffy from another cry-himself-to-sleep night, he got up grudgingly and shut up his obnoxious alarm clock. He quickly rushed to his closet and grabbed his school uniform and rushed to shower. Speedily he striped down and managed to shower in about 4 minutes. He jumped out and slipped into his uniform. He rubbed away some of the fog in the mirror and put some foundation on the purple under his eyes and on the bruises on what skin was visible on his arms and neck. He shivered thinking about the way his mom and her friends would beat him until he managed to run into his room blood left behind along with their cruel laughs. His mom always selling him as a punching bag for drugs and alcohol and anything else she could want. Other people would offer money for something else, he would hear his mom on the phone, screaming her head off and refusing, saying that he is only a punching bag not a toy. Roxas would lay on his bed and wonder what the difference between a punching bag could be for his mother to be so touchy about it but he'd never ask.

But regretting how his train of thought had run he finished the foundation and brushed his hair sideways hoping to cover the blood matted hair that he couldn't wash until it was fully healed. **Ew** he thought covering the matted blood carefully and picking out any blood he could that wasn't on his scalp.

Quickly he brushed his teeth and ran back into his room and grabbed his empty pack. He backed out and locked the door sprinting down the stairs and running out the door closing it behind him without a sound from so much practice.

Once out of his neighborhood he relaxed walking the familiar streets, Keiko the old storeowner greeted him;

"Hello Roxas! On your way to school I see. Would you like a few old school supplies and a lunch? I know it's not much but I hope it helps sonny."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Ureshii!" He said accepting the few notebooks and school supplies gratefully.

"It's nothing Roxas! And you know me since you were a baby, call me granny, Mrs. Ureshii sounds so formal."

"Okay granny. Well I'm off to school, wish me luck!" Roxas replied walking off towards school again.

He now was a freshman in high school. He approached the unfamiliar building nervously glancing back at his old middle school a few blocks away nostalgically. With a deep breath he walked in through the front doors and into the office.

"Excuse me, I need my schedule," he mentioned to the lady at the front desk shyly.

"They'll hand them out in your homeroom, you can find which one is yours over on the list over there"

"Thank you."

Roxas rushed over to the list and stood by a small group of students. He found his name quickly and headed off to the 3rd floor.

On his way he heard a chilling voice behind him whispering his name in his ear and giving him chills down his spine. **Oh no, not now**. He was thrown against the lockers forcefully. Wincing he looked into the taunting blue eyes of Zexion. School hadn't even started yet and he was already face to face with Zexion. He could smell his cologne, it smelled really good, but Zexion's gripped tightened painfully on his shoulders and Roxas looked blankly at him the pain only showing in his eyes as he was distracted from his thoughts. Zexion smiled wickedly at Roxas.

"Hey Raw Sex. Ready for a new school year and new nicknames?"

"Not really. And I don't even know what sex _is_ so don't _waste_ your time." Roxas said through his teeth. Letting him go with a blank mask Zexion watched Roxas walk away, seeing the make up on his skin and wondering what it covered and thinking about how he had admitted so easily to him that he didn't know about sex.

Roxas rushed to class thankful for that blank out that Zexion had and hoping he could get into class before he recovered from whatever he had gotten. He couldn't red the expression that Zexion had but as his teacher walked in he brushed it off telling himself he didn't care.

Roxas got through all his classes without trouble. His class was band and he was asked to stay after so the teacher could talk to him about something.

After school the teacher asked him why he didn't consider joining marching band, Roxas told him he couldn't afford it and the teacher said he could fundraise the money by doing all the fundraisers the band did. And that if he had to miss one he could stay after school and help out working on the classroom and anything he needed done around until he worked it off. Roxas thanked him for the opportunity and gladly accepted loving how much more he'd be safely away from home.

Leaving his instrument in the I.R. [instrument room] he started walking down the stairs wishing he didn't have to go home.

As he got down to the 10th floor of 35 in the building with band on the 21st. Walking down the hall to take some other stairs he saw Zexion leaving a classroom looking bored…until he saw Roxas frozen in his tracks.

"Well, well well. If it isn't my favorite little freshman." He said quickly striding over and grabbing Roxas' arm and dragging him into the stairwell he had just left.

"Let me go! I have to get home." Roxas said struggling against Zexion's grip as the door shut behind them. Zexion quickly shoved him up against the stairwell banister so that he was leaning over the edge and Roxas stopped struggling quickly.

"What's up with the make up? And that stupid comb over look? And how do you _not_ know about _sex_?" Zexion questioned.

"It's none of your business."

"I want to know"

"You don't care. Leave me alone." Roxas spat.

" _No._ " Zexion said tightening his grip and pushing Roxas against the wall. Zexion quickly took both Roxas' wrists in his left hand and licked his thumb and rubbed off the make up on a spot on his arm. His eyes widened as he saw the dark bruise appear on his arm but his grip didn't loosen as Roxas struggled and writhed helplessly.

"No! Stop! Get off of me!" He yelled twisting away and trying to hide the obvious bruise.

"What the FUCK is that from?" Zexion asked his voice a little shaky.

"Like _you_ of all people care! Get away from me!"

"NO! Stop acting like a baby and tell me!" Zexion yelled, he was angrier than Roxas had ever seen him, his face abandoning the usual wicked smile and amused eyes that he had when he bullied him and taking on an infuriated look that scared him out of his pants.

"My mom beats me and sells me as a a p-punching bag. Happy now!?" he yelled back tears in his liquid oceanic eyes.

Zexion brushed away the tear that had escaped Roxas' eye with his thumb and hugged him close feeling Roxas' trembling body tremor as he broke out into sobs muffled against his chest. Zexion rubbed his back and softened his touch barely touching his back after Roxas whimpered from his touch. Zexion carefully lifted him up on the thick banister and looked into Roxas' eyes, his knees going weak as those sparkling blue eyes looked back into his. He glanced down at his lips and wanted to kiss him so badly, wanting to comfort him and show him the emotions he couldn't express in words. He blushed and tried to ignore the impulse to press his lips to Roxas' knowing Roxas couldn't possibly be gay, or ever like him after how mean he had been while trying to deny to himself that he was gay. After 7th grade Zexion had come to terms with it but had never been able to pull out of the character he had created of himself as a bully to Roxas. Roxas leaned his face against his chest absentmindedly pulling Zexion closer making Zexion flush and his heartbeat quicken.

Roxas' cried out of confusion wondering why Zexion had become so nice, knowing it might be a trick but not able to deny the only comfort he had gotten his whole life. He buried his face in Zexion's chest and shook in his arms taking in his scent, and feeling his head go light as he smelled the rich smell of baking covered by a sweet cool smell like how it smells at midnight, cool and fresh and sort of wet.

"Y-you cook?" Roxas asked timidly looking up into Zexion's eyes not noticing the red in his cheeks, his stomach grumbling.

"Yeah…how'd you…" he trailed off puzzled "would you like some food?" he asked.

"W-well, i-i-i-i-I ha-have to get back ho-home."

"Sleep over, I've got my own place, and you'll be safe tonight." He said steadily with a sincere look in his eyes.

"Why do, do you care?" Zexion lifted his shirt and turning around showing Roxas the long scars stretching across his back. "I can relate." he said turning around and noticing the big blush across Roxas' cheeks. Interested he registered it and decided he'd address that later when they were at his place.

"Oh." Roxas whispered staring at the spot where he'd seen the scars.

"Come on. Let's go." He said grabbing Roxas and setting him on his feet and walking down the stairs swiftly.

Roxas quickly followed only hesitating when they reached Zexion's car. Knowing this was a make or break moment he stood there a moment wondering what this would lead to, his salvation from the abuse of so many years. Or double the torture?

With nothing to lose he hopped in the car deciding that at least a change for a few hours of peace would hopefully be worth the repercussions later.

Roxas looked out the tinted windows of the sleek black Mazda mx5 Miata and watched the familiar streets fade away and getting nervous as the streets began looking sketchier than even his neighborhood. Zexion turned the radio on and sang along to the Black Eyed Peas as they sung "Don't Phunk With My Heart".

Soon after the car pulled into a garage and they got out of the car Roxas close to Zexion looking around nervously at his surroundings as Zexion closed the garage door and put a really heavy looking padlock on it and securing a electronically functioning lock on the wall.

They walked up some stairs still inside of the garage and Zexion unlocked the door to his apartment. "Personally I think the garage aka basement floor is the best, I own this floor, it took a while, but it was definitely worth it."

Roxas nodded in awe his mouth slightly ajar as he looked at the apartment, Zexion noticed and blushed seeing his mouth open like that.

Roxas and Zexion took off their shoes at the entrance and Zexion led Roxas into the living room tossing him the remote for the TV while walking into the kitchen where there was a counter top like at a bar where you could look into the living room from the bartenders side.

Roxas sat on the couch and set his bag by his feet turning on the TV and flicking through the channels until he got to G4 happily stopping there at the sight of "Ninja Warrior" on the screen.

Zexion started cooking some Udon with noodles he had prepared last night. "Do you mind eating Udon?" he asked.

"What's that?" he asked parting his vision from the TV and tilting his head while examining the noodles Zexion was holding.

"That's a yes then. I'm not letting you leave my house without trying Udon. It's my favorite dish." He said genuinely smiling at Roxas making Roxas blush.

Leaving the Udon noodles to cook and walking over to Roxas who had quickly become entertained with the TV again.

"Roxas?" asked Zexion sitting next to him on the couch.

"Yes?" he asked his eyes still fixed on the TV, not daring to part his gaze for fear of blushing again.

"You're gay." He said blatantly.

Roxas jumped off the couch. "No I'm not!" he said quickly.

"Don't deny it."

Roxas sat back down looking at his knees.

"Well, how am I supposed to be straight when my mother beats me? She doesn't exactly inspire love for the opposite sex especially…." Zexion looked at him concerned.

"Especially?"

"Especially when she sells me as a punching bag to her friends, which all happen to be girls, if they're not girls they're usually not there to hurt me, they're there for her."

"Oh…well…" Zexion trailed off nervously.

"What?" Roxas asked looking intently at Zexion.

Zexion leaned over to Roxas and pressed his lips softly to Roxas' afraid of scaring him if he wasn't careful almost dying from how much work it took to hold back and be so soft. After a moment he pulled away from a stunned Roxas and whispered;

"I'm gay to-" but he was cut off by Roxas' lips pressing against his, it took a moment to regain his composure but Zexion kissed back eagerly feeling the heat radiate off Roxas' cheeks and smiling into the kiss. Roxas kissed so softly, his lips caressing Zexion's and hesitant, but Zexion pulled Roxas closer holding his waist gently as if he were a delicate glass figure that could shatter with any harsh movements.

They broke after a few minutes both surprised. Zexion felt his lips electrified with sensation and he was eager for more but knew he couldn't move too fast. He wrapped his arm around Roxas and pulled his body to him so that Roxas could rest his head against his chest. Roxas smiled and rested against Zexion's chest.

"Zexion?"

"Yeeees?" said Zexion looking down at Roxas' golden hair.

"Are we…never mind." Zexion realized what he was trying to say and softly held his chin and turned him so they could look each other in the eyes.

"Will you be my boyfriend Roxas?" he asked shakily.

"Yes!" Roxas replied quickly and hugged him.


End file.
